badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire Nights
"On the Hellfire Nights we make friends with shy demons and play beach volleyball. And are trying to set the Heroes from opposite faction on fire." - Taedal Hellfire Nights is a Holiday event added in BaDW that starts on the first Sunday of September and ends two weeks later on Saturday. The demons of the Golden Torch celebrate two thing simultaneously - their first victory against the Burning Legion, and the Annual Volleyball Tournament. The event currency is Flaming Medal. Volleyball Tournament A tradition the Golden Torch carried out of the Burning Legion is the beach volleyball tournament. It is held in the Krasarang Wilds near Horde's Landing. During the time of the event, a NPCs are found in each capital city willing to teleport you there for free. Portals back to Stormwind and Orgrimmar are provided by Keeper Damou. The tournament is a reliable income of Flaming Medals, allowing the Adventurers to gather at least 5 Medals just for participating. After completing the initial training quests, the Adventurer is allowed to join a tournament by joining one of six teams and then competing against them. It is entirely possible to play on a different team each day. Teams Each team has 4 members. * Team Light: Prophet Velen*, Anduin Wrynn, Alonsus Faol, Commander Kunz** * Team Black: Nathanos Blightcaller, Cheret*, Wrathion, Gabrielle** * Team Gold: Taedal*, Uracila, Chronormu, Lor'themar Theron** * Team White: Khaladran, Har'koa*, Lothraxion, Mar'alith** * Team Red: Falstad Wildhammer, Thrall*, Kishitaaran, Voren'thal** * Team Violet: Quentilien, Khadgar*, Ishanah, Elsinor Deathwhisper** * This member is the Team Captain. **This member will be replaced be the Adventurer, shall they choose to join this team. The leaving member will excuse themselves (the excuses vary) and wish the team good luck while they sit down at the beach bar. Tournament Each day the Adventurer can join a team and participate in the tournament. They will play against the 5 opposing teams. Each game won earns them 10 Medals and each loss earns them 1 Medal as a consolation prize. Game The Adventurer "mounts" the Team Tabard which will allow them to use 5 abilities: Throw Across, Throw to One, Throw to Two, Throw to Three, Throw to Four, and Smash Ball. Then they tell their Team Captain they are ready and from then on they have 10 seconds to stand in their position, after this limit the game starts. The Adventurer always starts in position 4 and Team Captain on position 1. The court is divided into quarters - the quarters closest to net are positions 1 and 2, 3 and 4 and in the back, odd numbers are on the left, the even on the right. The opposing team always starts the game. The destination to which the ball is being played is marked by a green circle on the ground. If the ball is falling on the position the Adventurer is staying on, they can use one of the volleyball abilities - either play it to a team member by Throw to Position, or Throw Across/Smash Ball to send the ball on the other side of the net. The action must be done before the ball hits the ground! All Team members are skilled enough to never miss when the ball is played to them or they are playing it somewhere else. The Adventurer has to successfully get the ball on the other side of the net two times without the ball touching the ground - the second time they get the ball across the court, the opposing Team will not be fast enough and your team scores the point. Rules * If you are not fast enough in their actions and the ball hits the ground, the enemy team scores a point. When the enemy team scores three points, your team loses the game. * If you Throw the ball to the position you are standing on, you catch the ball. That is a faul and the enemy team scores a point for it. * If you Smash Ball while in position 1 or 2, the ball will fall outside of the court and the opposing team scores a point for it. * If you Throw Across while in position 3 or 4, the ball will fall into your field and your teammates won't expect it, thus not catching it. The opposing team gains a point for it. * Throwing to Position which has already played the ball this time the ball was on your side of the net will also result in the ball falling on the ground. * The first to play the ball while it is on their side of the net cannot Throw Across nor Smash Ball, not even the opposing and certainly not you. Your teammates will Throw the ball to you if you haven't just scored a point. * Your team scores a point whenever you successfully play the ball to the enemy half of the court for the second time. * Your team wins the game when you score three points. * Whenever a pint is scored, no matter which side got it, team members on both sides switch positions clockwise: 1 to 2, 2 to 3, 3 to 4, and 4 to 1. Shy Demons Hellfire Dungeon Trivia * It was firstly supposed to be celebrated the last week of April, but that time of the year is already filled with celebrations.https://wowheadquarters.tumblr.com/post/159062261572/interview-with-taedal